In service of justice
by khel40
Summary: Axel goes trough a challange to prove he is worth being a champin. In the institute he makes friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I kneel on the ground, taking a final test. I fail, I lose my job if I pass I become a champion. In my hands rests my teacher's rifle. My own lies next to me on the ground. I take aim. I can see my target, girl with blue hair currently terrorising bypassers with stungun. I place the dot of sight below her ribs and pull the trigger. A bullet smaller than usually flies out of barrel. It's big enough to knock out but not lethal. Jinx falls on the ground unconcious.

-Nice shot-my teacher, examer and sheriff of Piltover said.

-Thanks.

I grab my own gun and head down the stairs. I can hear Caitlyn calling patrol to arrest Jinx. She will be summoned from prison now. I go towards labs in the city. They are a huge building in the middle of south district. Everyone can rent the lab there. I was promised a present if I pass the test. I walk in and go to Jayce's lab.

-Hello, anybody here?

-I'm in the backroom just give me a minute.

He walked to the counter with some strange tools attached to it carrying a chest.

-So this one is for you.

-Thank you, how much I owe?

-Hey, it's a gift. Besides I need someone to try it out.

-Goodbye then.

I took the chest which was quite heavy. Once at home I opened it. Inside there was a beautiful sniper rifle equipped with regulated scope, bi-pod. I shot at the practise target and discovered it was shooting laser beams. That's why I have a hole in my wall now. Next to it lied a scout drone, combat knife able to extend itself and strange circle with energy cell on the front. I tried to grab it and it attached itself to my wrist, producing armor. It was grey, with darker shade on helmet. I took of the cell and the armor disappeared. Lster I learned it can give me enchanced armor, speed or invisibility depending on which mode it's in.

After I packed my stuff back to chest and another one with clothes I fell asleep.

Next morning I went to train station with both chests and took a train to Institute of War. Upon arrival I went to registration office.

-Hello, can you give me your name, state of origin and what brings you here?

-I'm Axel Blaine, I come from Piltover I want to join League of Legends.

-Okay you have recomendation from three champions and you menaged to defeat one. You are in for Judgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **2**

I was directed to judgement chamber. Once inside I heard a voice in my head.

Welcome to judgement, Axel I'm a summoner. I will look in your head now.

I felt dizzy and I was back in Piltover . That was first day of my police training. I was holding my veryfirst rifle. Old one , one of first made. This tine it was not one of recruiting officers looking over students but sheriff herself. She walked to me and asked.

-Why do you wish to join League of Legends?

-I want to bring glory for my fatherland. Besides killing is fun.

-Very well. Welcome to League of Legends.

With that room went back to its previous state. I was led out by the robed man whose nsme was Craig.

-I will now lead you to summoning chambers. You will meet your teammates there.

-Right.

I entered the room to see some familiar faces + one new. My teammates were: Jayce on top lane, Heimerdinger on mid lane, Blitzcrank supporting me and Jarvan IV on jungle, because Vi was ill.

Summoner had one more thing to settle.

-I need to know what your abilities are.

-Well, I can toogle my suit between speed, armor and enchanced attack speed and range mode. Next I can get invisible for a while being harder to spot after it. I can send a drone with true sight forward. It can stun unce per 20 seconds. My ultimate is attaching better scope for ten seconds making my range unlimited, but I need to see who I attack.

Alright let the battle begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My first battle was little hard. We were facing Noxians with Draven and Le Blanc bot, Cassiopeia mid, Darius top and Talon jungle.

My summoner bought me a Doran's blade and potion. I kinda didn't know what to do with the blade. Make a bayonet or something? I was explained that I just need to have it in my backpack. I headed after golem to bot. We were welcomed by Draven standing in the middle of a lane.

-Hey newbie do you want me to show you how a real marksman fight?

I switched my suit to range and attack speed and aimed.

-Come on we both know you can't hit me now.

-Shut up you are distracting me.

I fired at his head cousing him to take a step back. Blitzcrank walked a little and grabed him by the neck . I fired few more shots and then after he flashed to speed for catching up. When he fell on the ground I lifted his helmet and said

-Overconfidence is death moron.

He felt a little burning sensation. Moment later a woman with creepy make up went out of bush. I switched to armor mode and tried to run but she teleported before me and threw a chain at me. I turned invisible and jumped into the bush. Quick recall. I was bought more items. While going to the lane I launched a drone to dragon. I saw that woman and assasin trying to kill it. I walked in camoflague near them with Blitz little further. I stunned them with my drone and concentrated on assasin ordering drone to follow the woman. I got this guy and being able to use better scope with drone on her back I fired at her too getting double kill. With Jarvan's help we killed dragon.

Remaining part was one sided. They had hard time killing somebody in our team. Their team surrendered when it was possible.

-Good fight newbie.

-Thank you, but with thst idiot it wasn't very hard.

Our team then celebrated victory in Gragas's bar. After few tounds and then drinking contest with Bilgewaterians I was so drunk I couldn't get to my room and passed out in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I waken up in the hallway next to my room.

-So I wasn't that far- I thought to myself.

I went to my room and took my gear. I was still a little dizzy and my head hurt like a bitch. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and see who are we going to fight today. I was glad to see that it was a friendly spar with Demacians. I went to summoning chambers but i tripped over something on my way.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair in light battlearmor walked to me and said in sorry voice.

-Oh, Im sorry, I lost my rod somewhere here and I suppose it turned invisible. Have you seen it somewhere?

-I just tripped over something maybe that's it. Right there.

She walked over to the spot and searched with her hands. Aftrr a while she stood up with half of the rod.

-Oh shit, I have a battle in one hour and my weapon is useless.

I felt somekind of responsible for it so i proposed her to go to my friend who might have something for replacement. We walked towards Heimerdinger's room.

-May we come in?

-Oh, hello Axel what brings you here, problem with gear?

-Not mine, have you got something to replace a light mage's rod?

-I'll take a look. I have combat armor with flamethrower which can be fitted with magic crystals.

-Thank you my friend.

I proceeded towards Piltover's team summoning chambers. We were in standard squad. Standard since I joined, summoners prefered me than my boss and she eas fine with this because she had more time for her responsibilities.

When we saw who our enemies were I almost laughed. Quinn and Sona, easy to out range. Garen on top, might be a trouble later. Xin in jungle-with all skills requiring a view on opponent not a threat. And that girl I met in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After summoning we all ran towards our lanes. Some of us hid in the bush next to their bush to ambush enemies, but they weren't there. As we were thinking we were alerted by Vi's request for help. She was pinned down on our blue. I arraived just in time to see our jungler getting hit by a burst of flames.

-Heimer, how strong is that flamethrower you gave her?

-Comparable to your rifle.

-Shit

We sneaked into the bush next to the river. As Vi jumped forward to kill the flames Garen, Lux and Xin burst out of other enterance and tried to catch up to her. Jayce engaged Garen to fight him, Heimer placed few turrets around the bush . I let my drone out before taking strenght mode, second later Blitzcrank grabbed Lux and pulled her to us, while we focused on her Xin jumped to her aid. I also heard alert that my drone found Quinn and Sona heading to us. While Jayce finally defeated Garen we killed his sister and Xin. Seeing they were alone bot lane duo tried to run but stunning impulse from my drone stopped them catching their ears. Hit with hammer to the head and headshots finished them off.

Match was getting too easy. They rarely fought back and let us push. However they menaged to ambush us when we were hitting inhibitor turret. Intense fight broke out. It finished with me facing Garen and Lux alone. I aimed for girl's head because she was more dangerous. Unfortunetly for me giant sword penetrated my rifle's main chamber. I dropped useless weapon and turned invisible. Sneaking behind them I switched to strenght mode and pulled Lux's flamethrower. Garen was chargeing at me so I had to put her out of fight fast. Best way was enough pain to make her go into shock. I hit her with her own weapon in the face, next I pulled the trigger. Flames engulfed her mouth and then further. Garen almost stopped in hi track as he saw what have I done to his sister. Then with angry roar he ran to my raising his sword above his head. I noticed that my rifle was still impaled on his sword. I switched to armor mode and dashed to rifle. I pulled the trigger while punching already damaged chamber. Warrior just stared at glowing blue object while I jumped back and armored my suit again. Explosion wasn't big but pieces of rifle were everywhere. Most of them hit Garen killing him while I spotted that barrel pierced Lux's lung. I blacked out when my scope hit me in the forehead.


End file.
